


Hurtful, Peaceful

by lynecchi



Series: Hybrid AU [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Junhoe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Cat Jinhwan, Crying Jinan, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Jinhwan is having a bad day, Junhoe is surprised and worried as fuck, Light Angst, Loving June, M/M, Mates, Monster Twins, Mpreg, Omega Jinhwan, Omega Verse, Soulmates, The twins too, Wolf Junhoe, cat Yunhyeong, wolf chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynecchi/pseuds/lynecchi
Summary: When everything came crashing down in a day of Jinhwan's life, only his soulmate can put him at peace.





	Hurtful, Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put out this story that had been sitting in my draft for the longest time :(
> 
> The story is set on Hybrid Omegaverse AU where the human are divided into three sub classes which are Alpha, Beta and Omega. Mating system is the same as usual A/B/O AU, hybrids can form bond through mating, and some of them have soulmate which is the fated mate that they've been blessed since birth. Mates can share feelings and do telepathy after bonding, but soulmates can do that even before bonding together. All human has animal features and can transform into said animal.
> 
> Junhoe the wolf is the alpha and soulmate of Jinhwan the munchkin cat. Jinhwan and Junhoe were childhood friends and they live in Jeju. They have had their rough patches but after discovering that they're soulmates, they mated and a few years later are married to each other. They have twins, Yoyo the little cat and Chanwoo, the little wolf.
> 
> With the setting established, enjoy the story!

It had been a messy day for Jinhwan. The twins just couldn't stop crying and the money from the bakery was stolen. Jinhwan was exhausted when he got back home from his mother's home- straight from his bakery where he had to deal with the money problem- to take his children back to their apartment.

Yunhyeong was running a bit of a fever and Chanwoo was starting to get affected too. His babies had a special bond as twins, and it was certainly something good, but also a nuisance when one got sick. Jinhwan rocked his youngest child on his arm, the little wolf had cried so much that his eyes were beginning to get swollen. He must feel so terrible, Jinhwan thought. But as much as Jinhwan loved his sons, there was nothing else he wanted to do that night than to sleep.

After so many hours of crying, finally the baby wolf got exhausted- his face was still wet as he sucked on his mom's nipple a few minutes ago, but then he was asleep as Jinhwan put him next to his older brother. Yunhyeong had been quiet, Jinhwan had nursed him a few hours earlier, and he also offered him his formula when Chanwoo had fallen asleep, but he gently refused, shaking his small head softly. He hugged and snuggled to his twin brother, tails intertwined as he slept also.

Jinhwan put some cooling gel patch on the twins forehead, then headed back to his room after that. He was tired. A bath would make him feel better, but he was just so thoroughly worn out that he didn't feel any strength to move.

Junhoe, he called in his head. Trying to call his alpha through the bond. He was met with silence. Maybe June still had some work to do, he assumed. He just had to wait for a bit, then he can snuggle to his mate, warm inside his hug. But in this kind of weird, unpleasant situation, he cried.

He could feel the alarm in Junhoe's head, ringing through their bond when he started sobbing. This was one of the time when Jinhwan despised being an omega. All the twins feelings and thought, all their suffering, and the negativity from his day on the bakery had affected him, because he was so sensitive to it all. Add his own anxiety and loneliness to the mix, and he got a concoction of unhealthy feelings bubbling inside of him.

He could feel Junhoe getting closer, could hear the front door being opened. He was inside his mate's arm after that, sniffing quietly to his blue shirt, letting the soothing, familiar pheromone calm him down. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until his crying has subsided into a hiccup. Junhoe stroked his ears softly, clearly also feeling his sorrow. He hugged him tightly, as if afraid to let go.

The day had been awful, but at least he's with his soulmate now.


End file.
